Unsure
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Edward, trapped in a loveless and almost abusive relationship, is approached by a friend who wants to save him. (RiddlerxScarecrow - RiddlerxTwoface) I do love this fic.
1. Unhappy

**A new Twiddler fic. (With a hunk of Eddie/Jon thrown in.)**

**Sorry to all of you who like me for Bat/Joker, I am still writing it.**

**But, Twiddler is kinda' my baby...**

Edward lay on his bed, his feet kicked in the air, reading a book by the light of the dimmed lamp.

He sighed to himself, and let his eyes flick over to the door of the bedroom, Jon would be home any minute now.

It was ok, he'd done all the cleaning, the food was in the oven, he'd even fitted that new graphics card to the computer.

But still his heart jumped in slight fear as he heard the door click open.

"Ed, I'm home!" Jon's voice called to him, it wasn't polite or friendly, it was a command.

"Coming, Jon" Edward called gently, marking his book and placing it on his pillow. He hopped from the bed and began his walk from the room.

"C'mon kid, my bag won't hang it's self up!" Jon yelled, his tone both condescending and angry.

Edward didn't see why he couldn't do it himself, the peg was right by the front door! One hand movement it would take, one. But for Edward it meant abandoning his book, almost falling down the stairs, and rushing across the three rooms that separated the stairs and the front door.

Edward picked up the hand-sewn brown bag and hung it on it's peg, he smiled at Jon as the man leaned in for a kiss.

"Did you fix the computer today?" Jon asked as he wrapped an arm around Edward's waist.

Edward nodded, taking another soft kiss from Jon's warm, sweet lips, "Yeah, it just needed a new graphics card so I switched it to the-"

Jon raised his hand to stop Edward mid sentence, he placed the hand to Edward's face, sliding his long finger along the small man's jaw, "I didn't ask what you did, did I? I just asked if you fixed it. Yes or no will suffice."

Edward gave a tiny huff and smiled again, "Yes, Jon, I fixed the computer."

"Good!" Jon said triumphantly, breaking himself from Edward and slumping on the nearby sofa, flicking on the tv, "Food?"

"10 minutes," Edward said, his voice wavering a little.

Jon tutted, "Close… Try harder next time."

Edward gave another huff, another smile.

"Sit with me," Jon commanded, patting the seat next to him.

Edward complied, leaning away from Jon slightly, but being sure to keep some kind of physical contact with him.

"You're so sweet to me, Eddie…" Jon cooed, running a hand over Eddie's leg.

Eddie hummed happily, and pulled his phone from the pocket of his trousers to find that he had received a text.

He always kept his phone on silent, so Jon wouldn't hear it and ask who he was talking too.

He always knew when Eddie was lying.

_Dent: Is he bugging you again?_

_Eddie held back a sigh, and texted back, Don't be so hard on him, he's sweet really._

Jon let out a short laugh at the tv, the noise made Edward jump a little.

_Dent: No, he's controlling. He's tricked you into thinking he's sweet._

_He's not a hobbit Harvey…_

Edward smiled at his boyfriend, as if trying to share the joke, but not wanting him to know it.

_Dent: He's a tricksey hobbit Edward. He's short enough to be one too_

_He's taller than me!_

The oven timer beeped loudly, making Edward leap from his skin.

Jon laughed heartily, and leaned over to ruffle Edward's hair, "Silly boy…" he said almost mockingly, "Go on then," he gestured towards the kitchen.

Edward hopped to his feet and took the food from the oven: Enchiladas… Why the hell not?

Plenty of cheese, Edward knew how Jon liked his cheese.

He cut the portions in half and ladled them onto their plates.

He placed Jon's on the man's knee, and Jon took the opportunity to pull Edward close to him, bending him to reach his lips, and clasping a hand tightly to his backside.

"I do love you Eddie…" Jon growled gently with a smile as he removed his hand and let Edward stand, "You might want to umm…" he gave Edward's backside a soft pat, "lay off eating so much, sweet thing, you've gained a bit of flab…"

Edward frowned and looked around at his own arse, true, he was gaining a little, but it couldn't be more than a few pounds. He sighed gently, then smiled, "More of me to love?" he offered hopefully.

Jon smirked and shook his head, "Now now, I want you looking perfect. Flab is not perfect."

Edward nodded gently, and sat with his own food on the sofa, putting his legs over Jon's and his back against the wall.

_Dent: You must be a hobbit too then._

_Oi, I am no hobbit!_

Jon looked at the moderately large amount of food on Eddie's plate, and frowned, "Give me some of that."

But he had his own, Edward had cut it equally.

"You're getting fat, Edward…" Jon said with a slight growl.

Edward nodded, and slid a small amount of the food on his plate onto Jon's. He knew Jon was doing It for his own good. He really did hate that he was gaining weight…

_Dent: Yes, you're too sweet to be a hobbit._

_Psh, I'm not that sweet._

"Do you like the food?" Edward asked happily.

Jon nodded, "Yeah, bit hot, but yeah." He waved his hand in excitement, "Hey, it's that advert you like!"

Edward laughed gently and nodded, "I think it's funny," he reminded himself.

Jon leant over and rand his hand up and down Edward's arm, leaning towards him slightly.

_Dent: Sweet enough for me._

_Oh shush, you wouldn't know what to do with me._

Jon ate his food messily, humming gently in appreciation, then he sat and waited for Edward to finish.

Edward was all too aware of the look Jon was giving him, he knew it well. It was a nice look…

Edward hurried to finish his food, then felt his phone go off again.

_Dent: I know better than Jon does._

Edward chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked, smiling that familiar smile which meant he was horny.

Edward shook his head slightly, "It doesn't matter." He shifted slightly, and moved his foot so it rubbed slightly against Jon's crotch, making the man squirm a little and moan gently.

"Seems you know what I want…" Jon breathed, thrusting himself up against Edward's foot.

Edward nodded, smiling gently, his eyes flicked to the pocket of his jeans, where his phone sat, wishing he could text Harvey back, but continuing to rub himself against Jon's hardening length in spite.

Jon moaned gently, leaning forward to grab Edward's shirt, and pull him forward, forcing a deep kiss on his lips. "I wonder what this will feel like…" Jon said, pulling Edward's head down slightly, and unzipping his own fly.

"M-might hurt," Edward said gently as Jon revealed his long member; the body's reaction to the mild chilli in the Enchilada's…

Jon chuckled, "I always liked a little bit of pain… I've not tried this before."

Jon tugged lightly at himself, then looked between Edward and his own dick, gesturing for the smaller man to continue.

Edward shifted, nestling himself on he floor between Jon's legs, and leaning forward to give the man's tip a gentle kiss.

Jon chuckled, the smile wide on his face.

Edward looked up at him keeping eye contact as best he could, he drew a long lick over the head, and ran his tongue down the shaft.

He slid the head into his mouth, giving the object a gentle suck, listening to Jon hiss as the chilli worked into his skin. Edward withdrew immediately, leading Jon to frown and snap "Did I tell you to stop?"

Edward cleared his throat lightly and placed his mouth back on the length, beginning to suck quickly, moving his mouth and moaning, still keeping eye contact.

He moved his mouth down, lapping at the base and letting the head tickle the back of his throat.

"Ah, shit…" Jon moaned, writhing and thrusting into the back of Edward's throat, making his muscles jump slightly.

Edward hummed, letting his eyes squint a little as Jon thrust up at him, hitting him at the wrong angle, making him want to gag.

He shifted and began to suck quicker, moving his mouth swiftly, letting the object fill him, and leave him, again and again, prodding hard into him, lapping at it with his tongue he let out hard growling noises.

Edward continued to move his head, letting precum run down his throat and letting his drool run down the hard pulsing member.

He felt a buzz in his pocket, Harvey had texted him again, probably asking why he hadn't responded. Edward screwed his eyes shut, focusing on the task in hand.

Jon reached his hand forward and buried in in Edward's ginger hair, forcing him to move quicker, go deeper.

"Fuck… Eddie… Fuck, you like my cock don't you…" Jon whispered with a moan.

The phone in his pocket buzzed again, and he crewed his eyes tighter, letting Jon man-handle his head.

He was talking, that meant he as close.

"Fuck, Eddie, you love having your face fucked."

Not that Jon would know… He'd never taken the time to ask.

Edward felt Jon starting to twitch, he ran his tongue along the shaft, drawing the orgasm from him, making the man shudder ad moan, screaming gently, he forced his head forward, his eyes wide.

He then slumped in the chair, letting his hand loose from Eddie's hair, he let out a small 'whoo' noise, and smiled at the small man, "Damn you're good at that."

Eddie raised himself to his feet, leaving Jon to watch tv, and he poured himself some juice.

He quickly pulled out his phone.

_Dent: Do you want to come and meet me tomorrow? For coffee or something?_

Edward smiled, feeling his heart flutter in his chest.

_I'd prefer a cold drink, but yeah, sure. What time?_

**Please review!**


	2. Cafe Jour

**Chapter 2 of my new Twiddler story.**

**Don't worry I am still writing all the other stories, I've just kinda got a little bit of a block on them, I'm working through it though I promise!**

****Edward checked the time again, it was 12:30, he had to stop worrying, he had plenty of time.  
Hours and hours.  
He sighed to himself, rounding the corner on the high-street, feeling his heart in his throat and butterflies in his stomach.  
Keep calm.  
He was meeting a friend for coffee. That was all.  
Stop freaking out, it wasn't a date, he wasn't cheating.  
He hadn't contacted Harvey saying 'Hey, wanna meet up and fuck?!'  
He shouldn't feel bad about it.  
He would never cheat on Jon.  
He stopped at the Café jour, and peered in the window.  
He briefly wondered if there was a 'Café nuit', but then he saw Harvey.  
When he saw Harvey, everything seemed to stop, even his pulse itself.  
He swallowed hard, and swung open the door. Hearing the bell jingle, Harvey lifted his head, and smiled.  
"I was starting to think you wouldn't come…" the tall man said gently.  
Edward nodded again, looking over Harvey's frame; the bi-coloured, half mussed hair, the half-burned face, the fantastically blue eyes, the tailored suit.  
He must look like a tramp in comparison, he wasn't even wearing a jacket.  
"I-I almost didn't…" Edward said quietly, suddenly unsure of how to act, how to stand, what to do with his hands.  
"What do you mean?" Harvey asked, pushing his foot against the empty chair to push it out, and offer to Edward.  
Edward took a tentative seat, and shrugged, "Jon was… he felt a bit sick, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to work, and… I wouldn't have been able to leave him."  
Harvey frowned, Jon was so controlling over Edward.  
"No, No I mean…" Edward started, feeling Harvey's eyes on him, knowing what that look meant, "I meant, I would'a felt bad leaving him if he was ill."  
Harvey huffed gently, "Of course…"  
Edward smiled.  
"Don't do that," Harvey said briskly.  
"Do what?"  
"Smile. When you have something you want to say, but you feel you shouldn't, you smile."  
"It's just a smile," Edward said, somewhat disheartened.  
Harvey shook his head, "You used to smile… differently."  
Edward shook his head, smiling still, he sighed gently, knowing Harvey was right, "…Are you going to get me a drink or what?"  
Harvey smirked, knowing he had made his point, "Of course. What would you like?"  
Edward hummed gently, "Ribena? With ice?"  
Harvey chuckled, lifting himself from his chair, he let his hand slide across Edward's shoulder as he passed, "You're such a child."  
Edward pouted slightly, "I am not. I just… like Ribena."  
Harvey laughed, and went to order Edward his drink.  
Edward sat and watched Harvey, he kept looking back towards Edward, but not fully looking at him.  
His touch had… sparked something in him, it had brought his heart into his throat, and made all physical feeling leave him.  
A feeling he'd not felt in so long.  
He felt his leg twitch involuntarily, watching still as Harvey took the drink and walked back to the table. "So um…" Edward picked at his nails through nervousness, "is there any particular reason you asked me here?"  
Harvey shrugged, sliding the glass across the table, resting it in front of the ginger haired man. Edward outstretched his hand to take the drink, and their fingers touched. Edward glanced down that the joined fingers, and swallowed.  
Harvey smiled, "I came here for the same reason you did."  
Edward's eyes dropped, and his hand receded from the glass "I don't know why I came."  
Harvey sat back in front of Edward, smiling, "I know. You came because you're unhappy…"  
"No I'm not, I'm perfectly happy," Eddie said in a weak protest.  
The tall man shook his head, "You don't know it yet. But tonight, after you've had… empty, loveless sex with your _boyfriend_, you'll rush straight to your phone to see if I've texted you."  
Edward clenched his fist, holding his breath in him, Trying to seem offended, acting as if that wasn't true, as if that wasn't what he'd done for the past 5 nights in a row.  
"We're a lot smarter than people think, Edward, we used to be the district attorney. I know how people think. I know when they're lying, when they're lying to themselves. And, Edward, I have never seen someone lie more than you."  
"I…" Edward stuttered, his eyes darting everywhere but Harvey's face, "I… I'm not…"  
"You're not happy…" Harvey finally took his hand from the glass, letting it rest naturally on the table, "I know _I_ could make you happy."  
Edward's eyes finally lifted to Harvey's, "You don't know that Harvey."  
"I know I could make you happier than he does."  
"You don't know that Harvey," Edward repeated with a growl.  
Harvey slammed his fist on the table, "You have bruises on your neck Edward. I _know_ he caused them"  
Edward recoiled in his seat, suddenly stricken by terror.  
"Edward…" Harvey said softly, re-taking his seat, putting a hand to his forehead, "I hate seeing you like this… Seeing someone I care for... I know he scares you, I know you're afraid of him. You shouldn't be afraid of someone you're supposed to love."  
The dark haired man downed what little of his drink he had left, and got to his feet. He held his hand to Edward's arm, caressing it gently, "Just… I'm not going to make you leave him, I know what that'll do to you… but if you do leave him. There are still people who love you, who won't… do what he does. I'm here for you, I have a room for you. I'll even paint it how you like."  
Edward smiled sadly, trying to avoid Harvey's eyes, "Thank you Harvey… I think I needed to hear that."  
"I'll see you later Edward… let me know what you decide."

Hours later Jon fell onto the bed, quickly he fell asleep.  
Edward walked into the bathroom, limping a little, and he checked his phone.  
No texts from Harvey. He felt a lump in his throat.  
He suddenly felt like crying.  
He pulled up a new message, to Harvey, simply saying _Ok._


	3. Nightmare

**Hello again!**

**I love the hell out of this story.**

**I hope y'all do too.**

****Harvey's next text came at almost 2 in the morning. The gentle buzz and soft light waking Edward from his uneasy sleep.  
_Dent: What do you mean 'Ok'?_  
_I mean Ok, I admit it, you were right._  
Edward looked over at his slumbering boyfriend, feeling a deep pit emerge in his stomach.  
Harvey was right, he was unhappy.  
Things had been so perfect.  
But… it just didn't feel right.  
_Dent: What do you want to do?_  
This sentence made him frown with a sudden anger, he didn't know anymore. He didn't know what he wanted. He just knew he didn't want to feel that _pit_ when he looked at the man he was supposed to love.  
He remembered the spark he had felt when Harvey had touched him. He had never felt that with Jon.  
The most he remembered feeling was a slight elation when the man had smiled at him.  
Jon had saved his life, all those years ago.  
It hadn't felt right to give him nothing in return. But all he had had to give was himself.  
So…  
Was it all pretend?  
Had he felt nothing all this time?  
Had Jon tricked him into thinking…  
Had he tricked himself into thinking he was in love?  
Did he even know what love _was_?  
He raised a hand to his head, letting a gentle sigh come from him, he texted back: _I want to feel loved._  
Jon stirred in his sleep, Edward's shifting on the bed must had woken him. Edward sat, holding his phone, trying to keep still, and not wake him completely.  
The phone buzzed again, and Jon opened his eyes, "W-what…" he squinted at Edward through the darkness, "Who the fuck is texting you in the middle of the night?"  
'Harvey," Edward wanted to say, 'I'm talking to him about leaving you. I'm sorry.'  
"The…uhh… The internet company… the connection's going to be out until the morning."  
Edward swallowed hard: Jon knew when he was lying, he could always tell, he could smell it like a bloodhound, Edward was sure.  
"W-What did you do to piss them off…?" Jon slurred, too tired to think.  
Edward shook his head frantically, "Nothing, Jon, I swear. There's a problem w-with the line, that's all."  
Jon stretched out a hand to clasp it to Edward's knee, "Good boy…" he mumbled, quickly falling asleep again.  
_Dent: You don't think he loves you?_  
_If he does I don't feel it._  
Edward swallowed as he sent the text, looking between Jon and his phone, chewing his lip gently.  
_Dent: Do you love him?_  
Edward sat for a moment, thinking of his reply.  
He looked at Jon and gave a small smile: he looked so peaceful, bathed in moonlight, his chest rising and falling softly, hissing slightly with every exhale, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.  
He tried to imagine Harvey in Jon's place… and… he couldn't. It felt like a betrayal.  
Even if he didn't love Jon, he didn't want to hurt him.  
_I don't know. I just don't want to feel This anymore._  
He wiped his hand across his eyes, feeling tears begin to appear.  
He'd been here, in this 'relationship' for… three years, almost, maybe a month or two off.  
He couldn't just… throw it all away. Have all that time and energy gone with one word.  
…But… it shouldn't feel like that, it shouldn't feel like just time and energy that would have been wasted.  
_Dent: I can help you, but I need to know that you won't regret it._  
Edward let out a juddered sigh, tears still coming from him. He… Would he regret it?  
He tried to imagine a life without Jon. With Harvey.  
He felt so sick.  
This felt… weird.  
He didn't know.  
_I don't know if I will._  
He just didn't know.  
_Dent: I can't help you until you're sure Eddie. I don't want to take you away from him if it will make you hate me._  
_I could never Hate you. I just don't know if leaving is the right thing to do._  
_Dent: Decide._  
He let a small sob escape his lips, and he jolted slightly as Jon's eyes jumped open at the noise.  
Edward thrust his phone under his pillow, and watched Jon look over him with half lidded eyes.  
"Eddie…" Jon cooed, "What's wrong?"  
Edward swallowed, rubbing his hands over his eyes again, "N-Nightmare, it's ok, it's nothing."  
Jon smiled at him, and outstretched a hand, wrapping it round Eddie's shoulders, pulling him close. "Oh Eddie.. Don't cry. It's not real. It's ok, I'm here, I'll protect you from the nasty, scary, things… It'll be ok…"  
Jon squeezed Edward tightly to his chest, enveloping him with his slim and bony frame, covering him with his warm body.  
"I'm sorry Jon…" Edward said, trying not to sob, trying to hold the tears back.  
He didn't like the thought of this relationship ending. It was so... natural, now. It was all he knew.  
He didn't know if he wanted to give it up.  
Jon chuckled gently and nuzzled his nose into Eddie's hair, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Breakfast

**Here is chapter 4. I'm not sure if I've said before, but I have loads more chapters for this on my DeviantArt page.**

**Under my bestest-friend V's instruction I am uploading more of my stuff on here, because she said it's annoying her that I upload DeviantArt more than I do on here.**

Jon woke to see that Edward was not in bed with him.

He inhaled gruffly and ran his hand through his hair, letting a throaty cough come from him. He blinked slowly and got to his feet, stopping for a second to reposition his pyjama bottoms.

Edward was most likely downstairs, making food.

He couldn't smell any food though. How odd. Maybe Edward had just made him cereal or something.

He stumbled down the stairs, and saw no food on the table. He frowned; Edward always made him food.

What the hell?

"Edward?" Jon yelled hoarsely, "Edward, where the _hell_ are you?!"

He looked through the house. No Edward.

"What the fuck? …Little shit…" Where would he have gone this early in the morning?

They had milk, eggs, sugar, tea, juice, bread.

Nothing that Edward would go out to get at this time.

He looked out the window, and a small smirk spread across his face.

Edward was sitting on the curb outside. Still in his pyjamas, his hair still mussed, his back hunched. Staring out at the road.

Jon shook his head gently, and opened the door, approching the small man, he was playing with a stick, dragging over the floor and pushing small pieces of gravel across the floor.

"Hey, kid, whatch'a doing out here? Still hung up On that nightmare?"

Edward shook his head, barely looking up from his stick, "Nah, I'm... I'm just thinking about something."

Jon laughed loudly, outstretching a hand and ruffling Edward's hair, making the man jump slightly, "Oh, Eddie... you shouldn't think, you'l hurt yourself."

Jon took Eddie by the arm, helping, almost forcing him up, "You scared me for a minute. I was starting to think I might have to make my own breakfast." He tugged at Edward's arm, and began leading him back into the house, "Come on, we can't have people seeing you out here like this."

"Ok Jon," Edward said listlessly.

Had Jon even noticed that he was upset? He definately had. Did he simply not care?

jon closed the door behind Edward, and sighed, a sigh directed at the smaller man, but Edward wasn't sure what it meant. "Do you plan on making me breakfast or what?" Jon eventually said with a soft smile.

Edward nodded and walked into the kitchen, he pulled out his phone, once he was sure Jon was no longer watching.

_Dent: I hope I didn't upset you last night. I just want to make sure you're ok._

Edward smiled sadly to himself.

Why couldn't Jon be more like Harvey?

Harvey ... Harvey was different.

Harvey admitted when he had made mistakes, Harvey didn't treat Edward like his lesser, Harvey so obviously cared about Edward's feelings.

Harvey wouldn't demean Edward's intelligence like Jon did.

_I'm fine, I'm just trying to decide._

He looked around the kitchen, trying to find something to make for Jon.

"Toast?" he called through to the livingroom, where Jon lounged on the sofa, cradling the TV remote in his hand.

"Nope," Jon called back.

Eddie chewed his lip, looking through the cupboards, "Wheatabix?"

"Nope."

"Cornflakes?"

"Nope."

"Shredded-wheat?" Eddie asked, his voice growing slightly higher with the word; fearing Jon's response.

"Edward," Jon almost snapped, Edward heard him get to his feet, and felt himself tense as he heard the man approach, and felt a hand grasp onto his arm. "What the hell is going on with you? You know I hate shredded-wheat," he shook Edward's arm slightly, "Get your head on straight Edward."

He let go of Edward's arm, leaving the smaller man to cower in on himself. "S-sorry, Jon."

"Make me scrambled eggs," Jon said slowly, a small smile on his lips, "And don't burn them," he waggled his finger gently, as he walked back to the livingroom.

Edward found himself fighting back tears, his inside scrunching up inside him.

He silently walked to the fridge, and took three eggs from it. He blinked rapidly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, not being able to, finding his throat quivering.

He quickly cracked the eggs, and put them in a bowl with some milk. He placed them in the microwave, feeling his throat tightening more with every second.

"C-can you k-keep an eye on them for m-me," he half-whispered to Jon, biting hard on his lip to stop himself sobbing.

"Yeah sure," Jon said with a wave of his hand, "Just don't take too long."

Edward ran up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, and he shut himself in the bathroom. He sat on the toilet seat and put his head in his hands.

Tears began to pour from him and he began to shake.

He felt so scared.

He felt like a black hole had sparked inside him with Jon's words. Making him want to collapse in on himself.

He stomped his feet gently, digging his finger nails into his scalp, tears falling into his lap, silent sobs escaping his lips.

The third time this week.

This was the third time he had found himself locked in here, crying because of something Jon had done.

Why did he put up with this?

Maybe Harvey was right, maybe he should just leave.

There was no way he could just leave. Jon depended so much on him, and… Jon wouldn't just_ let_ him go.

He got annoyed enough when Edward left the house for extensive periods of time. The mere idea of Eddie leaving would send the man mad, he was sure.

"Eddie! Hurry up you… silly kid…" Jon's voice called up. Edward wiped his sleeve quickly across his eyes.

Edward got to his feet and looked at himself in the mirror; his eyes were puffy and red, the sight made Edward let out another scoffed sob; Jon hated seeing Eddie cry, it made him shout, which made Eddie cry more, which made Jon shout more, and so on and so on.

He cleaned his face and walked downstairs.

He looked over at Jon, who lay, uncaring, on the sofa, he didn't even bother to look up.

He swallowed again.

How could he do this?

How could he betray a man he had been with for this long?

How could he possibly escape this life, the life he and Jon had crafted together.

How could he justify this?

_How?_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Phone Call

**Hi, part 5, I love this part, I like how Edward acts, poor darling.**

_Dent: Did you want to meet up again? If you have time._

Eddie felt his face flush a little, and tried to stop the large smile that wanted to tear his face in two.

He managed to repress most of it, showing only a small smirk. Jon looked over a him from the other side of the sofa.

Jon retuned the smile, not knowing it wasn't directed at him, "You seem happy," he said softly.

The smiled dropped from his face, and he nodded.

"Good," Jon said with a grunt.

"Why?"

Jon's smirk deepened, "It means I don't have to try to cheer you up."

He waited a second, waiting for Eddie's face to turn from 'generally happy' to 'slightly confused'. When Edward's expression changed, Jon let out a light chuckle.

Edward, still confused, returned it.

_As long as you don't end up shouting at me again…_

There was a few minute of almost silence before Edward felt a deep looming buzz come from his pocket.

Jon frowned, "Someone's calling you?"

Edward looked down at the phone, seeing Harvey's name flash on the screen, "So it would seem."

Jon shifted his feet so Edward could stand, and he watched as the younger man got to his feet, and answered.

Edward knew he should answer here, so Jon didn't get suspicious, and think he was hiding something. He turned the volume on his phone down though, so Jon would only hear his side of the conversation.

"Hello?" He said quizzically, as if he didn't know who was calling.

Harvey's voice came immediately down the phone, "_I didn't shout at you, Edward, I'm just trying to help you see how bad Jon is for you. I know he scares you, you won't fucking say it but I can tell, I can hear it in your voice."_

"Yes," Edward said, trying to keep his voice flat and emotionless, even though his pulse was now racing and there was a lump in his throat.

_"He's there now isn't he? That's why you're not talking? You're scared of what he'll think if he finds out you're talking to another guy, what he'll __**do**__."_

Edward swallowed, still trying to hide the emotion in him, he glanced at Jon, and let out a tiny sigh "…I don't know if that's right…" he said quietly, knowing that speaking too much would cause him to break into tears.

"_Let me meet up with you, please. Tomorrow."_

Edward rolled his eyes at Jon, and whined out the word "Fine, when?"

"_Half 12?"_ Harvey said hopefully.

Edward chewed his lip, Jon didn't leave for work until 3 in the afternoon, he didn't want to leave him while he was there, he… he would keep track of how long he was gone, ask questions about why he took so long… guilt Edward into telling him exactly what had happened, and then, who knows what.

"Half 4 would be better," Edward eventually said.

"_…Then… how about we make it dinner_?" Harvey asked, a smile obvious in his tone.

Edward pouted slightly and nodded, playing absent-mindedly with his belt buckle, "Yeah, ok, sounds good. I'll see you then."

_"Ok. I'll see you then, tell Jon I said hi…"_

There was a click as Harvey hung up the phone, and Edward found himself biting his lip to stop himself from smiling too widely.

He was going out to dinner with Harvey, his heart was jumping and twitching in his throat, he swallowed to try to stop it, and looked to Jon, who was staring up at him intently.

"What was that about?" Jon asked, a small smile on his face.

"It was Twoface…" he said gingerly, "He says hi."

"Twoface?" Jon mumbled with a slight frown, "Sounded important?"

Edward bit his lip harder, "He has a box of solder, left over from 'something' he did, he was wondering if I'd need it, I'm going to pick it up while you're at work tomorrow."

Jon nodded, his smile widening, "Ok. Well when you're ready to tell me who that really was, you just go ahead and say…"

"That was the truth," Edward said, frowning, not taking his seat, standing with his arms crossed, phone still clutched in his hand.

"Ah, ok…" Jon smirked.

Edward frowned, Jon didn't believe him, he clicked a button on his phone, showing the last call.

He held the phone to show Jon, "See?"

'Received: Harvey.

Call time: 01:49'

Jon nodded, "_Harvey _is he now…?"

Edward shrugged, "Yeah… What's wrong with that?"

Jon scoffed, rolling his eyes; he knew how Edward could get when he was around _handsome_ men.

"Nothing…" he said with a shake of his head.

Edward huffed gently, and sat back on the sofa, Jon looked over at him, staring for a second until Edward looked at him, "Change it back to Twoface will you?"

Edward frowned for a second, then nodded swiftly, and changed the name on his phone. "Done."

"Show me," Jon demanded softly, holding his hand out to take the phone.

Edward showed him it: 'Twoface'.

Jon smiled widely, and leaned in to give Edward a deep kiss, "God, kid, I love you," he moaned, grabbing the back of Edward's head and forcing him deeper into the kiss.

**I Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	6. Dinner

**I'm sorry for the delay on these stories**...

**Uni work is killing me.**

He was going to see Harvey, going to sit with him, eat food, tell stories,_ laugh_.

Just the thought was making him dizzy, he could hardly stop smiling as he held the door for Jon as the man left for work.

"Bye, Love," Jon said, giving Eddie a sweet kiss as he left.

"Bye," Edward said, kissing him in return.

He couldn't stop his heart thumping in his throat, panging in the new purple mark that sat there. He swallowed hard, the smile on his face so large he swore it could consume him.

He let out a tiny squeak as he ascended the stairs, he hopped into the shower and began washing himself.

His eyes kept focusing on the mirror opposite the shower.

He tightened his chest, watching the muscles move.

He shook his head and sighed; he looked so awful…

He turned his back to the mirror and continued washing himself, sticking his face into the stream of water and taking in a mouthful, he swirled it around his mouth and spat the long flume into the plughole.

He hummed gently. He was going to _dinner_ with _Harvey_.

Harvey was like… the hottest guy ever.

Why did _he_ care?

His eyes flicked back to the mirror. He looked so… 'twiggy'. Awful.

Damn, he didn't deserve this.

No, come on, he wasn't 'going out' with Harvey, they were friends, it was friends, having dinner.

It didn't matter how he looked.

He got out of the shower and fixed his hair, glaring for a second at that little bit that stuck up at the back no matter what.

"…Stupid hair," he said as he abandoned his hair, and painted a line of green on his eyes.

What time was it?

His eyes reached for the clock on the far side of the room.

3:30.

He'd have to set off soon….

They were going to meet at the same café as last time, and Harvey had said he was going to drive him to some restaurant that he 'knew the owner of'.

Harvey said the vegetable rigatoni they did there was fantastic.

He couldn't wait to try it.

He quickly dressed himself, making sure his tie and collar were straight, and that his belt wasn't twisted, and that his fly was done up.

He gave a short sigh, and picked his keys from his bedside table. He pulled his shoes on and shoved his wallet and phone in his pocket, and he left the house.

.

He sat in Café Jour, at the same table as before, looking out the large pane of glass, waiting for Harvey.

He looked down at his watch: 4:07.

Almost 10 minutes late.

Maybe he should call?

Or text…?

No, he couldn't. That would seem too needy, too desperate.

But… then again, this, he reminded himself, was not a date, it was friends.

_C'mon Harv! You're late._

He was about to press send, but he saw Harvey's gorgeous frame appear in the window, and heard the jingle of the bell as the large man opened the door.

"Edward," Harvey cooed as Edward stowed his phone, "I wasn't sure if you'd come." He said this with the same tone as he had the previous time they'd met, there was an odd ring of worry to it.

"I said I would," Edward replied, getting to his feet, Harvey smiling as he did.

Harvey shrugged, "Yeah, but…"

"Jon?"

"Yeah…"

Edward frowned as Harvey opened the door for him, "Jon's really not that bad, Harv… He can't _stop_ me from going out."

Harvey shook his head, "Remember that time he moaned at you that he was stressed until you had sex with him? He made you late for a heist, that meant you lost almost $3000."

"I _wanted_ to have sex," Edward said defensively.

Harvey shook his head, "_sure_ you did, he's _never_ got you to have sex when you didn't want to, you've _never_ just laid back and taken it… I bet there have been times when you haven't even 'gone off'"

Edward blushed, and huffed slightly, "Harvey, I thought you said you weren't going to yell at me."

Harvey stopped, opening the door to his car for Edward, "I'm not yelling, I'm just pointing it out…"

Edward huffed gently, "…So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise…" Harvey growled gently, smiling widely, he got in the drivers seat and pulled the car out, stopping only 3 doors down.

Edward frowned slightly in confusion, having not had time to even put his seatbelt on, "W-We could have walked that…"

Harvey nodded, beginning to get out of the car, "Yeah, but the people here always take you a little more seriously if you have a car."

Edward giggled gently, waiting for Harvey to open his door, and holding out a hand for Harvey to take when he did, "All about image?"

The corner of Harvey's mouth lifted, and he shook his head, "Not really, just wanted to make you feel special." He took Edward's hand and gently lifted the man from his seat, smiling sweetly, he half-bowed as the smaller man stood, and slowly loosened his grip.

Edward giggled again, his face flushing; it sounded so stupid, getting in a car and driving a whole 10 steps just so Harvey could help him out of the car and make him feel 'special'.

Edward and Harvey walked into the restaurant, greeted by a gentle rumble of dinner conversation.

There were about 10 small round tables, each with two or three incredibly old looking chairs.

It looked cosy, almost romantic. Maybe Edward was wrong, maybe this was a date and he'd misjudged the mood.

Harvey smiled at the maître-d, "Hi, Gil, nice day?"

"Better for you presence, sir… your usual table?" the short, black haired, black suited man said sweetly, pulling himself from his plinth and beginning to walk the two men across the room, to a table in the corner, next to an artificially frosted window.

Edward took his seat, watching Harvey take his, "This place is lovely, Harvey. You come here often I suppose?"

Harvey nodded as he took a menu from Gil, and began to look it over, "Once a week or something."

"Bring many guys here…?" Edward asked with a smirk, taking a menu for himself.

Harvey chuckled and shook his head, "With this face? Almost never. I was surprised that you…"

Edward blushed, and squirmed slightly on his seat, "Yeah…" he forced his eyes to his menu, swallowing his smile, "Uh… I think I'm gunna have the uh…"

"Have the rigatoni, it's lovely," Harvey smiled, sounding slightly authoritative.

Edward nodded, "That's what you're having?"

Harvey gave a slight nod. He took Edward's menu and handed it, along with his own, back to Gil.

Gil nodded, "Usual?"

"Two, please," Harvey nodded, he turned his head back to Edward, smiling widely at the smaller man.

What did he see in Jon? Jon was nowhere near good enough for him.

Harvey and Edward had been friends for… almost half a year.

He'd noticed about 2 months ago, when they had started becoming closer, that whenever Edward talked of Jon he'd suddenly gain this odd tone of apprehension, and become a little jumpy. Then he'd started to notice he bruises, old and new, mostly on his arms and his neck.

It killed him to see someone so kind being treated so badly.

And the worst thing; Edward wouldn't admit it, and Harvey could do nothing but speculate. It made him so angry. Jon had that man wrapped around his little finger, had him 'eager' to deal with every whim or sexual fantasy that might pop into his straw-filled brain.

"I don't understand you Edward…" Harvey said quietly, observing the smaller man who sat smiling at him, "You say you love Jon, but you're out with me, even though we both know he won't like that you're here. And you won't tell him."

Edward's eyes dropped to the knife and fork on the table, "Well I… everyone's allowed to keep secrets…"

Harvey nodded in understanding, "…But you'll lie to him about it, or you already have done."

Edward frowned, his eyes still resting on the knife and fork, "Well… I really like you, and… I don't think he should have the power to stop us from meeting up."

Harvey's smile widened, and he felt his heart jump.

Even that was a massive step. When they had first begun talking Edward wouldn't even text him while Jon was at home, he adamantly refused to meet with him, other than for business.

Either Edward's view was gradually changing, or Harvey now meant enough to the ginger haired man that he was willing to go against Jon's wishes.

"I agree… and I really like you too,"

Edward jumped slightly as the waiter appeared at his side, and placed plates of food noisily in front of the pair.

The smaller man watched the waiter walk off, then returned his eyes to his friend, "…I think texts from you are probably…" He picked up his fork and prodded at his food, not intending to finish the sentence.

Harvey knew what he meant.

The large man smiled softly, "Yeah, I feel the same."

He watched Edward prod at his food, then nodded gently towards him, "Eat it." He took a mouthful of his own to encourage the smaller man.

Edward smiled and scooped his food up with his fork, shovelling it into his mouth.

He eyes widened as he chewed. "Oh my god," he said gently after he swallowed, "That's lovely."

Harvey nodded, trying to stop himself from laughing, "I know. It's my recipe."

"What?"

"It's my recipe…" Harvey said with a smile, "The sauce, at least, I think they may have changed some of the vegetables this time… I'll have to talk to someone about that."

"Oh don't, it's lovely, you're a fantastic cook," Edward said, seeming to plea slightly, as if he thought that when Harvey said 'talk to' he meant 'kill'.

Though Harvey knew, with Twoface, that was always a possibility.

"I didn't cook it, just came up with it, I doubt I could cook it this well."

Edward took in more of the food, making sure to scoop up as much of the pink sauce as he could from the plate. "Still, probably better than I could do."

"You're telling me you can't cook? Does _Jon_ cook for you?"

Edward laughed, like that was the most hilarious thing he'd heard that day, "Oh god no! His idea of 'food' is microwaved slush… I like to cook, but… I'm kinda awful at it."

"You could learn?"

Edward shook his head, "Jon'd never let me, he'd say it was a waste of time and money."

"Even though it would benefit him at the end of it?" Harvey frowned; Jon seemed so short sighted.

Edward nodded, his eyes were darting between Harvey and his plate of food, he wasn't sure which looked more appetising.

"You look really nice," Edward eventually said, noticing that Harvey was eating a lot slower than he was, and thinking that talking might help him slow himself a little.

Harvey looked down at himself; he was wearing his usual half-coloured suit, and matching tie. He looked no different to how he normally looked.

Edward was wearing an olive green shirt that had a golden question mark sown into the pocket. His hair was damn near perfect and his green eyes seemed to shine from his glowing face.

"You look gorgeous."

Edward scoffed, his eyes flicking again between Harvey and his food, "Nah, I…"

"Yeah you do."

"I… I can look better than this, if I'd had more time I would have…" Edward seemed suddenly flustered; he wasn't used to that kind of compliment unless he'd _really_ tried to look good.

Harvey chuckled, amused by Edward's sudden awkwardness, "You look perfect…" he cooed gently.

Edward felt himself blush and felt his head drop, "I don't, I really don't."

Harvey laughed again, reaching across the table to lift Edward's head, "Yes," he said, looking into Edward's green eyes, "You do."

Edward's blush deepened as Harvey's eyes dug into him, he tilted his head into Harvey's head a little. It felt like he was letting Harvey's eyes search his soul, he wasn't sure what the man was looking for, but…

Harvey sighed gently, and dropped his hand from Edward's face, leaning back in his chair to look at his food.

Edward's eyes also dropped to his plate, and he scooped some more into his mouth, Harvey followed, stabbing gently at the food and sliding it into his mouth.

"…This really is lovely, Harvey," Edward said gently, his voice like a song to Harvey's ears, making him smile and blush as if it were the first time he'd heard the compliment.

"Thanks," Harvey said softly, finishing the last bits of food on his plate, and waiting for Edward to finish his own. "Will you be wanting a desert or…?"

Edward stuttered slightly, "U-uh I-I… No, no thank you." He didn't want to say it, but he'd only brought enough money for one course of food, he couldn't risk taking too much or Jon would start asking questions.

"Are you sure? The chocolate-fudge cheesecake is almost as nice as the rigatoni," Harvey said, smiling widely.

Edward felt his heart drop, "Y-you came up for the recipe for that too didn't you…?"

Harvey nodded lightly, still smiling.

"I-I," Edward felt his voice crack a little, "I can't…"

Harvey frowned, tilting his head slightly.

"I… I didn't bring enough… uh," Edward said, playing nervously with the last morsels of food on his plate.

Harvey suddenly smiled, "Oh… Edward, it's fine, I'll pay for you, it's fine."

"No I… I can't have you pay for me, that's too much."

Harvey chuckled, "Edward, I was going to offer to pay anyway, we don't want Jon finding your receipt or something and flipping out."

Edward smiled, feeling the lump that had appeared in his throat start to ebb away, replaced with relief.

The small man nodded, "Ok then, if you insist."

Harvey smiled sweetly, and called Gil over, and told him to bring over two slices of cheesecake.

Edward smiled, feeling a little unsure of himself now, he wasn't exactly sure if he were comfortable with Harvey spending money on him; paying for someone's food was more something someone might do on a date…

This wasn't a date.

Harvey smiled as the cheesecake was brought over, "I think you'll like this, I know how much you like chocolate-fudge."

Edward smiled widely and nodded, looking at the slab of food. He picked up his fork and cut a sliver from the creamy-brown block.

It seemed to melt as it touched his tongue, becoming a chocolate liquid, running down his throat, making him let out a deep moan, "Oh, Harvey, this is so good."

Harvey tittered lightly, tucking into his own cake, trying to stop himself laughing too loud at the sweet noises the smaller man was making.

"How did you come up with this?" Edward asked, seeming almost excited as he ate; this food was better than any sex he had ever had.

Harvey shrugged, "I just thought it might be something you'd enjoy."

"You invented it _for me_?" Edward asked, feeling his breath escaped him in astonishment.

"Well I was going to just get them to make you one for your birthday, but you said I wasn't allowed to come over, so… now they sell it…" The last 4 words had a slight hint of sadness to them, and Edward felt a weight of guilt fall on him: It was supposed to be one grand masterpiece, especially for his birthday, and now it had been reduced to an everyday thing.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see you, but Jon said he had this whole thing planned so…"

"What did you do?"

"We… ate tai food and watched '28 days later'…"

"But you hate tai food, and you hate zombie films."

Edward chuckled and nodded, "I know." Harvey had only known him for a few months and he seemed to have a better grasp on Edward's likes and dislikes than Jon did…

"But Jon likes it…?" Harvey said with a growl, Edward nodded in return. "If it were my boyfriend's birthday I'd purposely do everything that he liked that I didn't. Just to show how much I loved him," Harvey's voice was low and soft, making Edward's face feel warm and causing a soft weight in his stomach. He felt like he should do or say something but he wasn't sure what.

The smaller man jumped suddenly as he felt a hard buzz in his pocket: his phone was ringing. He jolted, looking at the caller ID.

"It's Jon," he said frantically.

Harvey nodded calmly, "Answer then, I'll be quiet."

He lifted the phone to his ear, "H-Hi, Jon, I'm in the middle of picking up that thing…"

"_Edward… I had to come home early, I got attacked by some thug, I've really hurt my leg, I need you here…"_ Jon's voice plead down the phone, it sounded like he'd been crying.

Edward's smile dropped, "Oh my god!" Edward almost squealed, feeling guilt heavy on him; he should have been there when Jon got home, he should be there now!

"I'm coming home right now, I'm so sorry! I'll be home in 5 minutes," Edward got to his feet, leaving Harvey staring at him.

He began to walk to the door, tears starting to come into his eyes.

He felt something grab onto his arm, stopping him from moving. He turned and saw Harvey holding a hand to his arm, "Edward, what happened?"

The smaller man held his hand to his head, "Oh, god, Harvey, I'm sorry, it's Jon, he hurt his leg I've got to go."

Harvey held fast on Edward's arm, and swiftly moved his hand to Edward's face; there was such fear in the man's voice, it made his heart ache.

He pulled Edward's face to his, and let their lips touch and press together gently, and Edward kissed him back, opening his mouth slightly to hold Harvey's lower lip between his.

Harvey pulled back after a second, and they let out a tiny, simultaneous sigh. Harvey let his hand fall from Edward's chin, "Call me later, ok?"

"Ok," Edward said breathily, seeming so much calmer now, so much happier, "…Ok, Harvey… I…I will."

He aimed one last, tiny smile at Harvey, then turned on his heels and left.

It wasn't until he was half way home that he fully realised what had just happened.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**


	7. Distant

**Here is part 7! Yaaaaaay!**

**You know, I'm like 10 chapters ahead of this on my DA, right?**

He had kissed Harvey.

…Well, no, Harvey had kissed him, but he had kissed back.

Edward looked over at Jon; the tall man was laid out on the sofa, an ice-pack on his leg.

He bit his lip; he had kissed him.

Oh god, it had felt so perfect…

Oh god, he shouldn't have done it…

Jon smiled up at him, unaware of the man's internal struggle, "Did you enjoy meeting Twoface?"

Edward shrugged coldly, rubbing his own arm for comfort, "I guess."

Jon frowned gently, "I thought you said you were getting a box of solder out of it?"

Eddie's eyes dropped to the floor and he began to gently nibble his top lip, he was still able to feel Harvey's lips on him. He nodded gently.

"So…" Jon said with a slight shake of his head, "I see no solder."

Edward felt his face flush a little, "I… I had to leave before I could get it. I'll have to go back out to see him again once you're feeling better."

Jon nodded, and returned his eyes to the blaring TV, "Make me a ham sandwich would you?"

It sounded like a request but Eddie knew it was more a demand, he knew how tetchy Jon got if Edward didn't do what he wanted.

Edward walked into the kitchen wordlessly, and began making Jon's food.

He couldn't stop nibbling him lips, he could still taste Harvey on them. He tasted so nice.

It was like the world had stopped.

It was all he could think of.

It had been so perfect.

Harvey's lips had taken all the tensing from him, he had never felt so calm, so right.

He could feel that hard lump in his throat, telling him he shouldn't have done it, but… he just didn't care. It had been too perfect for him to care.

Jon smiled as Edward approached him, and reached out a hand to take his food, "Thank you sweet thing…" he whispered as he took the plate, "I love you."

The lump in Edward's throat grew and hardened, he swallowed hard, "I love you too," he mumbled weakly.

Jon took a bite from his sandwich, and looked up quizzically at his boyfriend, "What's the matter..?" he asked, patting the space on the sofa in front of his navel.

Edward took his place next to Jon, laying down and pushing his behind against Jon's lower stomach and his back against Jon's chest, but he kept his feet on the floor to avoid Jon's injured foot.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, his tone still weak. Jon placed his plate on the table, and let his arm hang over his boyfriend's chest.

"Don't lie, Eddie…" he said all too sweetly, nuzzling gently into the back of Edward's head.

Edward shook his head, "I'm fine, really, it's just… something H-Twoface said."

Jon frowned, Edward cowered slightly as the other man's voice rose; Jon's temper rose easily, and Edward could feel the sudden anger leaking from him, "What? What did he say that's upset you?"

"Nothing, nothing, really, Jon, it's fine," Edward pled, raising his hand to the arm wrapped around him, and stroking it calmingly.

He felt Jon start to calm, and felt a kiss place it's self on the back of his head.

Jon huffed, "…I might come with you when you go to see him. I'm not having some ugly fuck insulting _my _boy." He squeezed his arm around the small man, lowering his hand gently and fondling with Edward's belt.

Edward frowned, "Jon... no, I…" He moved himself away from Jon's unwanted touch, but Jon continued regardless.

Jon sighed, "I can't believe you weren't here when I got home. I was in so much pain, I just wanted to see your face."

Edward flipped himself on the sofa, looking into Jon's harsh eyes, "W-Well, I'm here now…"

"You seem a little far away…" Jon moved his spare hand to Edward's face, cupping the small man's jaw.

Edward smiled, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Jon leant in and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss, humming gently as he did, "I'm sure I could think of some way to use you."

"A-A foot-rub or something…?" Edward said hopefully, feeling Jon's kiss replace Harvey's, and feeling the man's hot breath move to his neck.

"Guess again, kid…" Jon breathed as he kissed at Edward's neck, sliding his hand into Edward's boxers, moving straight to Edward's hole.

Edward squirmed, but leaned in for a kiss despite his discomfort, "Y-You have anything specific in mind, Jon…?"

Jon chuckled, rubbing his fingers over the tight orifice, "You're a smart boy, I'm sure you can figure out what I want."

Edward bit hard on his lip as Jon played with him, he swallowed hard, "B-But Jon," he gasped, a sudden realisation coming to him, "Your leg, I don't wanna hurt you."

Jon frowned, and removed his hand, "…You're right…" he said pensively, moving away slightly, "Hmm. I suppose I should wait a bit."

The taller man sighed gently, turning himself from Edward, "Well, go on then, get off."

"What?" Edward whimpered, "Why?"

Jon shrugged, "Well you obviously don't want to be with me at the moment, so go," he pointed to the loveseat in the corner, "There's your seat."

"No," Edward almost screeched, fear heavy on him, "Jon, I do, I do want to be with you."

"Do you? You're being distant, you don't want sex. Edward, you wanted to have sex when you broke your arm, but I pull a muscle and you say no?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"I-I just didn't want to hurt you, babe, come on, I didn't mean it."

Jon shook his head and pushed at Edward, pushing him away, "Fuck off, Edward…"

"No, Jon, please," Edward pled, pushing himself closer to his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his lips. Jon huffed, not reciprocating the kiss, Edward felt tears start to come to his eyes, "I'll do what ever you want, please."

Jon smiled, and started kissing back, "You know what I want…"

**Please Review!**


	8. Phone

**Sorry it's taking my so long to upload! I keep forgetting to upload it here! On my DA account I'm on chapter 19! xD**

**This is the best bit so far though xD**

Edward looked over at Jon: the man was lying on the sofa, drenched in rapidly cooling sweat, his cock still out and his shirt still pulled up to his collar, snoring lightly as he slept.

_ Hi Harvey… _

Edward couldn't stop himself from twitching, his breath was still jumping and now the lump in his throat was even larger.

It seemed to lessen when Harvey's name appeared on his phone.

_Dent: Hi, you alright? _

Edward sighed, smiling, his muscles starting to loosen.

_I'm fine :3 You? _

He started to relax in his chair, draping his arm over one arm of the leather chair and resting his feet on the other.

_Dent: I'm good. What you up to? _

_Relaxing, just dealt with Jon's man-urges *rolls eyes* _

Eddie looked over at Jon again, then into the kitchen. He wondered if he should risk waking Jon and make himself a hot chocolate.

_Dent: Oh… right… There's a new ep of Apprentice on 7, you watchin'? _

Edward picked up the remote, and turned the channel to 7, muting the sound and putting the subtitles on.

_Yeah. Did Marie go last time? _

He sat and watched the programme, looking over sporadically at Jon to see if he were stirring.

_Dent: Nah, Don. _

_WHAT?! But I liked him! _

Edward frowned and shook his head, the judges on that show knew nothing…

_Dent: Why? He was an arse! _

_ Yeah, but he had nice hair… _

There was a minute or so before Harvey's next text, during which Edward silently watched the tv, and continued debating in his head if he should make a hot chocolate.

Screw it, he'd risk it.

He got to his feet and tiptoed past his boyfriend, hoping that the man wouldn't suddenly outstretch a hand and grab his leg or something.

He put the kettle on, and shushed the hissing noise it made while he scooped chocolate powder into his cup.

_Dent: Have you thought about what happened today? _

Edward smiled to himself, and felt the lump in his throat lessen moreso and felt himself blush deeply.

_It's all I've thought about. _

He poured the boiling water into the cup and stirred the milky-brown liquid.

_ Dent: Even while dealing with Jon's 'man-urges'? xD _

Edward stifled a laugh.

_…Maybe… (; _

The next text came under 10 seconds later.

_Dent: Really? _

_Yeah _

Edward swallowed hard, unable to stop his racing pulse.

_Is that a bad thing? _

He took a sip of his drink, waiting for Harvey's next text. He felt his heart skip when he saw Harvey's name glowing on the screen again.

_Dent:No _

Just 'No'? What did that mean?

_What? You like that I was thinking of you? _

Edward smiled and sipped his drink, thinking the question would stump Harvey for a little while, and being completely surprised when the phone buzzed 2 seconds later.

_Dent: Yes (; _

Eddie smirked to himself.

_Really? Why? _

He tried to swallow his smile, but he couldn't, it stayed stuck to his face.

_Dent: I dunno… (: _

_It turns you on doesn't it!? (; _

Eddie looked over at Jon, he still hadn't stirred. Maybe he should wake him and take him to bed?

_Dent: You turn me on. _

Edward couldn't stop a small chuckle coming from his lips. He forced a hand to his mouth to stifle it.

_Yeah? How so? _

He tiptoed back through the living-room with his drink, and sat himself on his chair, taking care to be as quiet as he could.

_Dent: I like that you associate me with that kind of pleasure_.

Edward bit his lip slightly, he could still taste Harvey's lips on them, even though they had been tainted by Jon.

_You like that I think of you while being touched? _

Edward could feel his pulse quickening slightly, thumping hard in his throat.

_Dent: Yes. _

Edward exhaled deeply.

_You like that I think of you while I touch myself? _

Edward changed the channel on the TV again, looking for something comedic to watch before bed.

_Dent: Eddie stop it, you're gunna make me hard xD _

_Maybe that's what I'm trying to do (; _

Edward's heart was thumping in his throat. This… was this bad? Was this cheating?

Was he about to cheat on Jon?

He swallowed hard, remembering how good the kiss had felt, imagining how good _everything else _ would be. Could be.

_Dent: I hope it is. _

_Would it make you hard if I said I was texting you while touching myself? _

Edward lowered his hand to his boxers; he didn't want to lie after all.

_ Dent: It has… _

_Good, it's true (; _

Edward gripped himself, beginning to run his hand over his length.

_ Dent: Really? _

_ Yes. _

He gave his length a few hard strokes.

_ Dent: I am too. _

Edward's heart jumped, did a full backflip in his chest.

_ And thinking of me? _

Edward shifted on his chair so he had better access to himself.

_ Dent: Of course. _

Edward smiled, letting images of Harvey fill his mind; of him sitting in his own chair, in the same position Edward was, with his own hand in his own boxers, stroking himself just as Edward was.

_ I'm thinking of you thinking of me. _

Perhaps Harvey's hand movements would even match his own…

The mere thought made him harder, his face felt like it was on fire, he continued moving his hand.

_Dent: Call me, I want to hear you. _

Edward gulped a mouthful of air, his throat growing dry.

He raised himself to his feet, and moved silently from the room, into the bedroom, and he locked the door behind him, just in case.

He dialled Harvey's number.

"Harvey," Edward whispered quietly as he sat on his bed.

" _Hi… _" Harvey's voice came breathy, almost panting down the phone. The sound made a flood of ecstasy shudder over Edward's body.

"You're touching yourself?" Edward asked even though he _knew _ Harvey was.

" _Yeah _," the reply whispered, Edward could hear the tension in his voice. His hand immediately dropped and he started pumping quickly at his own length, he let out a small moan into the phone.

Harvey moaned loudly, " _Yes… E-Edward… Tell me w-what you're thinking of. _"

"You," Edward half-moaned, his eyes slipping closed, pressing the phone hard to his ear so he wouldn't miss a single sound.

" _Doing what? _"

Edward could hear Harvey's hand moving, and tried to time his movements so they matched.

He let himself imagine; if Harvey were with him, Harvey's hand in place of his own.

"T-Touching me."

He swallowed and continued pumping himself, listening to Harvey moaning gently into his ear.

Harvey's breath hitched, obviously he had liked what he'd heard, " _Yes… _"

Edward groaned at the word, his head buzzing, "Harvey, you feel so good…"

Harvey let out a long grunt, " _Imagine me inside you. _"

Edward moaned, his touch firming, he leant back on the bed, "Ah, yes…"

" _M-Me kissing your neck. _"

Edward let out another moan, his eyes squeezed shut, holding onto the image.

Simply _imagining_ Harvey doing it was better than Jon doing it in reality.

" _Moving o-over you… _" Harvey's words finished with a loud groan.

Edward tipped his head back, pushing it into the covers.

He could almost smell the larger man, feel him over him, in him.

It was Harvey's hand running over his length, not his own. Edward was causing those moans and grunts to come from the larger man, "Oh, god… Harvey…"

" _Yes_, " Harvey almost screeched down the phone, Edward could hear his hand moving fast, and moved his own in time.

Edward gasped down the phone, making small joy-filled noises, he could hear that Harvey was close. He himself was too, if he kept pace he was sure they would come synchronously. "Harvey, I-I'm close… I."

Harvey let out a tortured moan, " _Yes, Edward, I can f-feel it… _"

Edward could hear Harvey's breath quickening, hitching, he could hear him gasping through pleasure. He was returning the noises, the pants and gasps, he could feel the tension growing to breaking point in his stomach and he knew that Harvey felt the same.

Harvey growled deeply, the growl turning into a fettering scream as he reached his peak.

Edward's breath stuttered and the gently moans grew painfully loud, he knew he could wake Jon, but he didn't care, he wanted Harvey.

God he wanted Harvey.

He gritted his teeth and let out a last stifled grunt as he came into his hand.

He lay still, panting into the phone, listening to Harvey pant back, the smile on his face was so wide, so true. This moment wasn't perfect but he didn't want it to end.

He wasn't with Harvey, it hadn't been Harvey touching him, but, regardless… he felt so happy.

He lifted his head suddenly as he heard a loud cough come from downstairs.

He held the phone to his ear again, savouring the metaphorical closeness the two of them had just shared, and feeling a weight fall on him with the prospect of the words that were about to leave him.

"Harvey… I have to go."

" _Oh_ ," Harvey said, sounding a little shocked at the suddenness of it, " _O-ok. _"

"I'm sorry," Edward said quietly, hanging up the phone before Harvey could say anything else, feeling that lump come into his throat again.

He unlocked the door and took himself downstairs.

Jon was still laying on the sofa, still sound asleep.

Edward looked down at the phone in his hand, as he did, the screen lit up again.

_Dent: I want to see you again. Soon. 3 _

**Please leave a review :3**


	9. Long Day

**I'll be uploading a chapter a day for this story until it's caught up with the ones on DA.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward had apologised profusely to Harvey, he hadn't wanted to leave, he really hadn't, he'd thought Jon was awake, and, despite the thoughts against it during their event, he didn't want Jon to find out.

He hadn't wanted the moment to be ruined, but it had been anyway.

Harvey said it was fine; it wasn't Edward's fault, the moment wasn't ruined, just cut a little short. It had still been perfect.

_Dent: And I want more moments like that. _

_ I do too. _

He was having to keep his phone partially hidden as he made Jon's breakfast. Jon had woken up mad because Edward hadn't taken him upstairs, he'd just left him on the sofa, no blanket or anything.

_Dent: Which brings me back to my question: Can you meet me today? _

Edward swallowed hard, looking over to Jon; still on his spot on the sofa, still mindlessly watching the tv.

He said his leg was better, he was going to work in about an hour, he'd be gone for about… 7 hours? 7 at the least.

_ Yeah. _

Edward held back a guilty smile as he pressed send.

"Edward, I think the toast is burning," Jon said listlessly, not making any effort to check or help.

Edward swore and retrieved the blackened toast, and threw it in the bin.

Jon smirked, "What is wrong with you Edward? How could you let that happen?"

"I-I'm sorry, Jon, I…" Edward stuttered, replacing the bread in the toaster and turning down the heat setting.

"Don't burn them again."

_ Dent: Brilliant (: When/where? _

_ At 10? Jon will be at work. Meet at the usual place? _

Edward poured Jon's coffee and handed it to him. "I'm sorry about last night, you just… looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

Jon took the cup, and took a sip, "So you left me down here in the cold?"

Honestly, Edward simply hadn't wanted Jon near him that night, he didn't want Jon's touch on him, he hadn't wanted the images in his mind to be tainted like that.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, unsure of what else he could say.

_ Dent: How long will you be able to stay? _

He took Jon's toast and buttered it, and handed it to the taller man.

He didn't even get a thank you.

_ All day? (: _

He sat down next to Jon to drink his cup of juice. The taller man looked over at him, "Aren't you going to fetch me my mask? I can't do an awful lot without my mask…"

Edward scrambled to his feet, "Oh god, yes, sorry," he said with a slight gasp. He rushed up stairs and pulled the burlap mask from it's box.

_Dent: (: _

Edward smiled widely as he walked down the stairs, he could feel himself becoming excited already; his pulse quickening and his insides growing hot.

He didn't even care if they ended up having sex, just being in the same room would be more than enough; hearing his voice and seeing him smile.

Jon took his mask and gave Edward a soft kiss on the nose, giggling gently, "You're such a lovely boy."

Edward nodded, kissing Jon back, ignoring the lump in his throat that was telling him to stop.

Jon smiled, "You know what? …I think I'm gunna head out early. I have a shipment coming in and I'd like to be there to see it's delivery."

"Oh," Edward said shortly, trying not to let the happiness inside him show on his face, "Really? ...Ok."

That would mean he'd have whole extra 20 minutes to get himself ready, he could make sure he looked really perfect.

He wanted to look _perfect _.

Maybe he should do something about his chest hair…?

No, he remembered Harvey saying something about liking a bit of hair.

Maybe just tidy it up then.

He bid Jon goodbye, and Edward went upstairs and had a shower.

He stared at himself in the mirror again.

He didn't look that bad today.

Maybe he'd lost a bit of weight?

He hummed happily to himself as he moisturised his face and began to get dressed.

He wore the nicest pair of boxers he could find, his cleanest green trousers, his usual purple tie, and his best black shirt. No jacket, he didn't want to look too formal.

In no time at all he was out the door, on his way to the café. He hoped Harvey didn't mind paying again because he only had $10 on him.

He ordered a drink and sat at the usual table, he had a little bit of time before Harvey was supposed to arrive, he sat and read their old text on his phone. He loved doing that, he could see their relationship developing, it was so sweet.

Harvey's first hello, he had seemed so formal, he had arranged a meeting with Jon and Eddie, business stuff.

After the meeting, Harvey had texted him saying: _'What was up with Jon today?'_

_'Nothing, he's always like that.'_

_'Wow, that must be hard to put up with.'_

_'Sometimes, but I'm ok with that.'_

_'I dunno if I would be.'_

_'Well you are famous for your short temper ;P' _

After that, they had started texting everyday, finding that they had a lot in common…

Then Eddie had started to _feel _ for him.

More than he ever had for Jon.

Edward sighed.

He loved Jon. His life with Jon was perfect, almost, there were kinks, but there were always kinks.

Harvey was… Harvey was perfect. But he was unstable, not just in his personality…

At this point Edward would begin to second guess what he was doing here, but elation leapt in him as he saw Harvey appear at the door.

"Hi," Harvey said softly, his voice like fresh air.

Edward smiled, "Hi… How are you?"

Harvey came to Edward's side, "I'm good. How are you?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. What are we going to do during our day together?"

Harvey shrugged, and held out his hand to take Edward from his seat, pulling the man gently to his side, "I thought I might take you to my place."

"R-Really? I thought you said…"

"Yeah, but I trust you not to give my location away…so." He shrugged again, "We could buy a pizza and watch films or play pool or…"

"You have a pool table?" Edward said, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Harvey nodded, smiling gently, "Yeah, I'm no good but, I though the skill might help me close a deal or two."

Edward chuckled lightly, and took himself from Harvey's side, beginning to walk towards the door, "Okay, it sounds fun. You'll have to teach me though."

Harvey nodded as they left the café, "I'd be more than happy to."

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
